


Fiery Vengeance

by Cmarni



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fire Nation, Korrasami is Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmarni/pseuds/Cmarni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A firebender named Zardok has come to The Southern Water Tribe with one mission. Take revenge on the people that have wronged him and his father. His destructive path of revenge puts him in conflict with Avatar Korra who quickly finds out that her family is on Zardoks hit list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Fresh off the Boat

Avatar Korra was having a pleasant dream on this night. It had been three months since she saved Republic City from Kuvira and she had been dating the lovely genius of Future Industries, Asami Sato for around the same amount of time. The two slept in the same bed back at the Southern Water Tribe Royal Palace. Asami decided to live with Korra for a few days after revealing that the two of them were dating to Senna and Tonraq. Korra was remembering that moment vividly in her mind. Korra had just arrived at the palace and she decided to talk to her parents

"Hello Mom and Dad." Korra said to her parents

"Greetings Korra. May I ask why you've returned to the Water Tribe? Don't you have Avatar duties to attend to?" Asked Senna.

"Well Republic City is being rebuilt at a very fast pace. So since crime is low and there aren't a lot of bad guys for me to fight I decided I needed to get something off of my chest."

Tonraq put his big, strong hand on Korras toned shoulder. "What is it Korra? Just tell us what's on your mind."

Korra took a deep breath and gave her parents a confident smile. "I've been dating someone for a while and I thought you two wouldn't take it very well considering how my last romantic relationship went."

Tonraq and Senna let out a small laugh causing Korra to sigh in relief. "We're completely okay with you having another lucky boy to date. Can we see him?"

Korra motioned for Asami to walk over to her. Asami this whole time was hiding behind a wall waiting to come out of her metaphorical closet with Korra in front of Tonraq and Senna. Asami walked towards Korra and put her hands inside of Korras hands. Tonraq and Senna both looked perplexed and initially they didn't know how to react. Senna spoke up while Tonraq tried to process this revelation in his mind. "Isn't that your friend Asami?"

Korra nodded and kissed Asami on the cheek. "I never said I was dating a boy. You see over the last few years me and Asami have gained a true bond with each other. She completes who I am and who I wish to be. Her brains counter my brawn. Her kindness countered my hot headed decisions. I don't think I could get through some of the obstacles I had to face in Republic City or in the Earth Kingdom if she was not with me."

Asami added to Korras points after flicking her long black hair. "I didn't feel complete myself after both my mother and my father passed away. Initially I thought Korra just thought of me as a spoiled rich girl but I eventually saw that she had more to her than meets the eye. I wouldn't have survived several scenarios in the Earth Kingdom if it wasn't for Korra."

Korra hoped that her parents would be okay with her being part of a same sex couple. In the Southern Water Tribe such a couple was unheard of since the Tribe was more traditionalist and less technologically advanced than the other portions of the Four Nations. Korra nervously opened up about her feelings about the situation. "So Mom, Dad is it okay for Asami to stay with us for a little bit? You don't mind that we're dating right?"

Tonraq smiled and gave his daughter a thumbs up. "I'm completely fine with it Korra. When you were unable to walk for all of that time I just wanted something. Anything to make you happy in your time of great distress. So even though I've never seen two women fall in love with each other I completely accept this relationship."

Senna also smiled and shook Asami's hand. "As do I. In fact I wanted to invite someone special to celebrate Kataras 90th birthday with us. We're going to have a lovely celebration in the Palace to honor our Master Waterbender and all of her accomplishments. Since you helped out our Tribe so much during the unfortunate Civil War I was wondering if you wanted to come to the party?"

Asami gave Senna an adorable smile where she bit her lower lip and showed off her perfectly white teeth. "Of course I'd love to go to the party. Besides. I have this wonderful dance that I'd love to show you that I've been working on with Korra. I'll show it at the party I suppose."

"Great! I'll just let you two enter our guest room and you can get ready for a very fun day tomorrow!"

Korra woke up from her dream with youthful bliss as she picked out her original Waterbenders outfit to wear. In the three months since she defeated Kuvira, Korra had been working out vigorously to try and regain her bulk that she lost after nearly three years of inactivity. She was able to regain her muscular physique once more and she couldn't be more proud of herself. Korra put on her outfit and put her hair in the tubes that she previously had before she cut her hair in the Earth Kingdom. Before she knew it she looked like the Korra she remembered from the past albiet with the mindset of a more peaceful and compassionate Avatar.

"My biceps are back! Oh I missed you girls so much!" Korra kissed her biceps and picked up her saddle just as Asami woke up and yawned. "Korra? What's going on? Why are we going into town so early?"

"Well since you haven't seen the Water Tribe in a while I just wanted to take you on a trip around the town before the party begins. You know it's a way for us to have a girls day off with just the three of us."

Asami looked confused at Korras statement. "The three of us?"

"You, Me and Naga. We'll ride into town and I'll show you how I spent my free time at home for all of these years."

Asami got out of bed and grabbed a coat. "I'll be right there I just need to get dressed, comb my hair, put on my lipstick, all of that stuff."

"I'll be waiting outside with Naga. This will be an excellent day!"

Alas Korra and Asami were unaware that at that very moment a Fire Nation ship was arriving at the Water Tribes dock. On that ship were a brother and a sister who had anything but kindness planned for the residents of the Water Tribe. The young light skinned man was ripped with toned abs, arms and legs, a shaved head and a burning stare from his black eyes. The young brown skinned woman was slim and slightly curvy. She had green eyes, raven hair and a mismatched outfit of Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation attire. The two of them spoke to each other before getting out of the boat.

"Well brother we're here. I'm fairly certain that those ignorant Waterbenders won't even see us coming. Just remember to keep your stress under control. Fire can be a useful tool but it can also be a deadly force if used in anger."

"I understand sister. I won't blow my cover until I'm ready. Let's just find the chief Tonraq, kill him, bring his corpse to my father's grave and fulfill my father's dying wish while we're at it."

The two got off the ship as the Water Tribesmen got ready to stop them. "Sorry you two but we weren't expecting your presence here for Kataras birthday. You're not on the list therefore you're not coming in." The young male Firebender hit the Waterbender with an uppercut as the female Firebender hit the other tribesman with a Fire sweep kick and a Fire punch. The male firebender picked up the tribesman's list and threw it onto his unconscious body. "I'm on the list now idiot." He wrote the words, "All Waterbenders are morons" on the list.

"I told you not to blow your cover."

"Well I decided to have some fun. You should try it sometime."

"Fair enough but I have my own way of having fun. You'll see that later ruby boy."

"I'm sure I will gem girl."

The two firebenders headed for the Water Tribe as Naga transported Korra and Asami to the same place. How will the Avatar deal with these aggressive delinquents?


	2. The Village Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra goes on a trip to her village with Asami as the firebenders draw near.

Chapter 2 The Village Trip

Korra rode Naga into the city with pure enthusiasm as Asami struggled to hold on to the big friendly Polar Bear Dog. Naga ran through the thick snow with a powerful stride almost as if the snow wasn't even affecting her in the slightest. Naga slowed down as she entered the Southern Water Tribe Village. Korra quickly dismounted from Naga and Asami fell off of her large steed with a startled facial expression. Korra laughed, picked Asami up and wiped the snow off of her coat.

"Yeah. That's just how I roll when I'm excited Asami. At least I didn't crash into anybody this time. Come on! I think you're going to need some piping hot fish jerky! That ought to get you accustomed to life here at the Water Tribe. Come on try to keep up!"

Asami shivered as she nodded her head in approval. She slowly trudged around the snow as she crossed her arms and buried her face in her coat to keep herself warm. This place was absolutely freezing and since Asami never could bend she needed to rely on her coat to survive the cold climate. Thankfully Korra bended some of the snow, turned it into water, heated it up with some firebending and put the water into a cup.

"Here you go Asami. I guess you're going to have to adjust to this place just like I had to adjust to Republic City. You can get to the general store by yourself right?"

Asami sipped the hot water and breathed a sigh of relief as her body heated up. "Yes. I can make it there myself. You can just go on ahead Korra."

Korra ran ahead as Asami made her way towards the general store slowly while continuing to sip the hot water to keep herself warm. Asami approached the store and saw that much like most of the homes in this Tribe the store was inside of a tent. Asami initially thought that was rather quaint however she quickly realized that the Tribe was quite traditionalist in its design. She shrugged and entered the tent. Inside she saw that the store was full of Water Tribe clothing and food. Coats, gloves, boots and hair loopies that were similar to Korras. The food around the store was clearly gathered from the ocean and the surrounding wildlife. There were fish, whales, arctic hens, five flavor soups, squids and there were even packages of kale cookies. Asami smiled as she remembered Varrick scarfing down kale cookies back when she was in a meeting with the Southern Water Tribe. She walked over to the counter where Korra was already present. Korra grabbed a package of fish jerky and pulled out some yuans.

"It's okay Korra. You wanted me to try the jerky so the way I see it I should pay for it."

"I insist Asami. It's my gift to you for spending time with me before Kataras birthday. My way of saying thank you. Besides it's only worth 2 yuans."

Korra paid for the jerky and gave a piece to Asami. It felt slimy and wet and the smell was... Well fishy. Asami at first cringed when she sniffed the jerky but she didn't want to hurt Korras feelings so she took a small bite of the jerky. As she chewed the fish she felt a tangy sensation on her tongue, one that was entirely unexpected from what looked like such a simple snack. Asami took bigger bites of the fish until she swallowed every little portion of it. Korra patted Asami on the back.

"You liked it didn't you?"

"Are you kidding me? This jerky is amazing! I wish Republic City had a store that sold this stuff. It's way better than the extravagant meals that I'm usually served back at Future Industries."

"Why is that the case Asami?"

"Well let's just say that being a rich girl isn't all its cracked up to be. When my dad was alive we had a lot of meals that valued presentation over taste. They looked exquisite on the outside but inside they didn't have much of a taste. He always told me that any commoner could get an overt taste but that it took a refined man like himself to find a subtle taste. The barest hint of a sensation. But every time I tried the food he'd give to me I still couldn't find any flavor. Your fish jerky didn't look very appetizing but it actually turned out to be better than what I initially thought it was going to be. I guess that's a metaphor for something. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah. I think that's how you saw me at first. I think you saw me for who I am inside at the same time that I saw you for who you are inside. Appearances can be very deceiving. But enough about that! Let's head over to the other side of the village. I want to show you the ocean!"

Korra fed one of the fish jerky pieces to Naga and the Polar Bear Dog swallowed the jerky whole and wagged her tail in excitement. Korra scratched Nagas ears and kissed her forehead before mounting Naga, picking up Asami and placing her on the saddle.

"Good girl. Now let's head for the Ocean Naga."

Naga ran over to the other side of the village where the two firebenders were approaching Tonraq. The female firebender whispered into the male firebenders ear. "Just ask for admission into the party. We'll execute our plan on this moron when he's at his most docile."

The male firebender nodded and walked over to Tonraq. "Hello Tonraq. We understand you have tickets to the birthday of the Waterbending Master known as Katara. May we attend this party?"

"That depends. Who are you?"

The female firebender stepped forward and shook Tonraqs hand. "Allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Yukiko and this is my brother Zardok. We are the descendants of Fire Lord Izumi. As such both of us are aware of the friendly relationship between Katara and our grandfather Zuko. We would be honored if we could attend this celebration and give Ms Katara a gift that was made by Zuko, Zardok and myself."

Zardok spoke up about his opinion of the villages climate. "You're the village chief aren't you? Is it always so cold here? If so I hope that the party tent will be warm."

"Yes. It's always cold here. But since you're firebenders I'm sure you'll keep warm anyway. Now young lady may I see this gift before I decide if you can enter the party? It's for security purposes of course."

Yukiko smiled, nodded and pulled out a small platinum statuette of Katara and Zuko hugging. She placed the statuette into Tonraqs hand and he examined the statuette extensively. He grinned and shook Zardoks hand. "Well that's enough proof for me. I'll allow you to enter the party."

Zardok took the statuette and placed it in his bag. "Thank you sir. We will present this gift for the old woman tonight to symbolize peace between our nation's that was achieved thanks to many incredible youngsters over 80 years ago. It is my belief that the Four Nations are all special in their own way."

"Glad to hear it. I'll see you at the party."

Korra and Asami stopped Naga by her father and Korra decided to get involved in the conversation. "Hey Dad. Who are these two?"

"Well Korra, these two guests of ours are Zardok and Yukiko. They're the son and daughter of the Fire Lord and they're here to attend Kataras party tonight as well."

Yukiko and Zardok saluted to Korra. Zardok spoke up about the legacy she was upholding "It's an honor to meet you Avatar. My grandfather talked all the time about the previous Avatar Aang. He was always my favorite."

Korra initially couldn't read Zardoks intentions as he spoke with a somewhat uninterested tone but she took it as a compliment. "Thanks I guess?"

Yukiko saved her brother so they wouldn't come off as suspicious. "But of course. In fact we both think you're exceptionally brave to handle so many people who wished to disrupt balance. Not to mention being part of the cutest couple ever with that handsome Mako!"

Asami interjected. "Umm. Korra isn't dating Mako anymore. She's dating me now."

Zardok cringed when he heard that but he regained his composure before Korra or Tonraq got suspicious. "Oh... Great. Good for you. I'll see you two at the party." Zardok and Yukiko walked away as Yukiko found herself mildly annoyed with Zardok.

"What was that brother? Do you seriously want us to get caught?!"

"I'm sorry. It's bad enough that Tonraq caused all of our misfortune now I have to find out that his daughter is a bisexual? It's just not natural!"

"Well you can be offensive later but you've got to focus now. If you're going to defeat Tonraq you need to be at your best."

"That goes double for you sister."

Korra rode over to the ocean which was about a mile away from the village and pulled off one of the bags that she placed on Naga. "Asami. There's something that I want you to wear tonight at the party. I know that you're not from the Water Tribe but I'm sure my parents will understand." Korra pulled out a pair of hair loopies with small diamonds inserted into the base. Asami's eyes lit up with joy as she saw the wonderfully crafted hair accessories before her.

"These look lovely Korra. I'm sure these will go great with my dress. Why did you want to speak with me right here though? You could've just given these to me later when we're going to get dressed for the party."

"I know but I wanted to ask you something."

"What's up?"

"Well... It's just that we've been dating for a few months now and I've hugged you many times and kissed your cheek but I've never kissed your lips. So I wanted to show you all of my love at a place where I faced my most extreme emotions. You see this was the place where I went when I lost my bending after facing Amon. I thought there was no hope for me to be a great Avatar but right then Avatar Aang appeared and restored my bending. My emotions here ranged from dispair to triumphant joy. So I figured this was the best place to kiss you. So can I please do that?"

Asami puzzled and thought to herself. She hadn't really thought of the affection that she had showed Korra beforehand but she decided to act in her typical confident way. "Kisses are just greetings to me. So I'm sure I can give you my lips and my love." Asami moved in closer so her face would be near Korras but Korra started to sweat, she seemed to be going back on her decision in a sense. Korras mind was erratic as this whole experience was new to her.

She thought "Am I doing this right? Should I feel confident or nervous? What if she doesn't want me to kiss her?"

"Korra. You're too stiff. You've already kissed Mako a bunch of times, why are you so nervous?"

"I'm sorry. It's just... I wanted our kiss to be special."

"It'll be special once my lips touch yours it's as simple as that. Here. I'll lean into it first." Asami puckered her lips and leaned into Korras face, Korra held on to Asami's hands as she puckered her lips aimed towards Asami's lips and delivered a romantic kiss in front of the ocean! Korra rubbed Asami's back while Asami fondled Korras hair as they continued to kiss passionately. Korra had erratic thoughts in her head. "This is how kissing Asami feels?" The kiss lasted for a solid fifteen seconds before the two finished and had a strand of saliva connect them.

"Thank you Asami. I'm so glad that I have a girlfriend to hang out with."

"As am I. Let's head back to the Palace. It's getting dark. I had a great day. I'm sure it'll end in the best way with our dance."

Korra and Asami returned home on Naga. They knew that their love was meant to last and this party was the one where they were ready to dance the night away!


	3. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party arrives! But will Kataras gifts be the only surprises tonight?

Chapter 3 The Party

Korra and Asami put on their respective dresses inside of the Palaces bathrooms and got prepared for Kataras 90th birthday celebration. Korra picked her dark blue dress that she wore at the first party she ever saw Asami at. Of course that's when Asami was dating her old boyfriend Mako but the dress still meant a lot to Korra since it was the first time they ever met face to face. Korra found it to be rather ironic that she at first disliked Asami for her relationship with Mako but practically because of their shared relationship with him that caused their friendship and eventual love to bloom. Korra emerged from the bathroom with an aura of confidence and energy. She just couldn't wait to meet her old friend one more time and celebrate her accomplishments. Asami stepped out of the other bathroom wearing a gorgeous bright red dress that hugged her body and contrasted nicely with Korras dark blue dress. Korra was so blown away by how good Asami looked that she started to drool slightly.

"What's wrong Korra?"

Korra wiped the drool off of her face and regained her composure. "Sorry it's just. That's something that happens to me when I see someone as gorgeous as you."

Asami giggled and flicked her hair. "That reminds me of the first time I met Mako. He was just so stunned by my appearance that I think that shocked him more than the fact that I almost ran him over with my motorcycle."

"Wow. I did not know that. Anyway. We should head to the party. Katara is waiting for us and I much like everyone who loves and cherishes her have a gift for her."

"That's very thoughtful of you. What is this gift of yours?"

"That is for me to know and for everyone else to find out."

"Oh. Do you think I'm going to look bad to come to the party empty handed?"

"Not at all Asami. You didn't get invited until yesterday and not everyone will give Katara gifts. Besides I think that special dance that we made together will be more special than all of the little trinkets in the world. Why is that you may ask? Well it's because it's a symbol of unity, love and kindness. The art of dance can tell us so much about a person's emotions, ideas and experiences. Every dance is different! You'll be just fine. So please walk downstairs. The festivities are on the first floor."

Korra and Asami walked downstairs and saw a truly pleasant sight. The entire first floor was converted into a dance floor and a buffet of steamed fish, whale meat, squid, five flavor soup, kale cookies and many other delectable dishes. The guests were all either scarfing down on the scrumptious food or dancing in couples on the floor. But there were some guests that decided to spend their time with the birthday girl herself. Many of Kataras old friends paid her a visit such as Toph Beifong who immediately went to Katara and hugged her.

"You still have a lot of spunk to you Madame Fussy Britches."

"Toph. I'm 90 years old can you please stop calling me that name?"

"Isn't that just like Aang. No matter how old you get you still have a big stick up your butt." The two laughed as Katara realized that despite the fact that they haven't seen each other in decades she was the same Toph that she was as a twelve year old. Next Zuko entered the party alongside Zardok and Yukiko, the three of them also greeted Katara while Zardok pulled out the statuette from his bag.

"It's a pleasure to see you Katara. It's been so long since I've seen my good friend from my teenage years."

Yukiko gave Katara the Fire Nation Salute and bowed to the Master Waterbender. "Indeed it's a pleasure. I believe that our nation would've been tainted with the legacy of a power hungry dictator and an insane girl who nearly killed Avatar Aang if it weren't for you. We couldn't be happier to be here."

Katara bowed back and sat down on her fancy chair, the chair meant for the birthday girl. "I'm glad you're all here. Come and join the festivities the legacy ceremony will begin shortly."

Zardok presented the statuette to Katara. "We would like to give you a gift symbolizing our unity as one people brought together by our shared humanity. This little statuette right here is a sign of love from us to you." Katara gazed upon the statuette and smiled, she picked up the trinket, placed it onto her table and winked at Zuko.

"Thank you. I'll keep this statuette for the rest of my life. Hopefully that means a few more years so I can make that statement mean something."

Zardok motioned for Yukiko to come with him so the two siblings walked over to Tonraq as Korra and Asami rushed over to Katara to present their gifts. "Hello Katara. I can't thank you enough for giving me so much support when I was poisoned. I don't think I would be able to walk now if it wasn't for you. So to show my gratitude I decided to make something that should be near and dear to your heart. Hold on, I won't be long I just need to bend the gift inside."

Asami scratched her head and thought to herself. "Bend it inside? What did she make anyway? It must have taken a while for her to make." Korra pulled a large object at the back of the room covered in a tarp with her bending and placed it directly in front of Katara. Then Korra pulled the tarp off the object and it was revealed to be an ice sculpture portraying a much younger Katara, her brother Sokka and her Grandma Kanna. Kataras eyes burst with life in utter amazement. She leaped right out of her chair and danced around the sculpture shocking Tonraq, Senna and everyone else in attendance. "Yippee! Gran Gran, Sokka! You haven't looked better! Three cheers for Korra! Hip hip hooray!" Katara hugged Korra as hard as she could and cried tears of joy. "I'm completely grateful for such a thoughtful gift Korra! I don't think there's anything more beautiful that could be presented to me tonight."

Asami then stepped forward and presented herself to Katara. "Hello Katara. I don't know if this will be nearly as beautiful as Korras gift and I really decided to throw it together before I was ever invited but I hope you enjoy it all the same."

"That's fine Asami it's the thought that counts. Please let me see this gift."

"Well I'll need Korra for this present. So Korra would you kindly take my hand?" Korra took Asami's hand as they walked towards the center of the room. Korra went to the left side and Asami went to the right side. Then they started to dance. Korra went first raising her hands into the air and performing mini squats before twirling around to the left and right, she swung her hips and pranced around the area whipping her hair around and puffing out her chest. Asami on the other hand spun around on her toes before placing her hands on her shoulders then her elbows, then her ribs and then her hips. She swung her hips, squatted a few times and then waved her arms like the waves in the ocean. She then backflipped towards Korra as she front flipped towards Asami. They embraced in the middle of a flip and started spinning around together like leaves in the wind before finishing off their dance with Korra picking Asami up, throwing her into the air, catching her and Korra kissing Asami on the forehead. The room erupted into a round of applause from everyone and especially Katara. But Korra saw that someone was missing from the festivities. Tonraq was nowhere to be found! Korra pinched Asami's shoulder to get her attention. "Wait a minute? Where's my dad?"

"I don't know Korra. Maybe he's in the kitchen. We're sorry everyone! We need to find someone. Please remain calm!" Korra and Asami opened the door that Tonraq was right in front of and ran through the kitchen. Inside Korra found most of the cooks and waiters already knocked out and two firebenders carrying an unconscious Tonraq. It was Zardok and Yukiko!

"Hey! What do you think you're doing with my dad?" Yelled Korra.

"I'm getting my vengeance you stupid idiot!" Yelled Zardok. The two firebenders shot lightning out of their fingers forcing Korra to block the attack with an air shield. She tried to hit the two with air punches but Yukiko blocked them with fire punches as Zardok kicked open the exit door, threw Tonraqs unconscious body onto the side car of a snowmobile parked outside and breathed fire to set the entire kitchen alight! Zardok then shouted as he and Yukiko got into the snowmobile!

"So long Korra! You're a complete imbecile just like your daddy! If you want to be less of a coward than he is I suggest that you follow us. If not you'll prove that your entire race is full of nothing but moronic weaklings who can't evolve with the times!" The two drove off leaving Korra in a state of despair that she hadn't felt in months. Asami tried to comfort her as the Avatar prepared to tell everyone at the party the bad news.

Meanwhile the vile firebenders gave each other a high five as Yukiko drove the snowmobile far away from the party. "Thank you sister. We now have everything we need. Mr. Tonraq here will never see his family again and that Avatar girl is too stupid to find us where we're going."

"Indeed. But what do you plan to do to Tonraq first?"

"Well lets just bring him back to our safehouse first. Once he wakes up this idiot will be in ten times the pain I've been in over the years. To the Fire Nation a toast."

"Cheers brother."


	4. The Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonraq is captured! Zardok has several torture sessions planned to drive Tonraq to lunacy.

Chapter 4 The Torture

Korra slowly walked back into the party with tears building in her eyes after she put out the Fire in the kitchen with her Waterbending. Asami kept up with her as they both walked towards Senna. Senna saw her daughter's distraught face and approached her with curiosity in her mind. "What was that all about? Korra where is your father? Why isn't he back yet?"

The question caused the tears to finally drop from Korras eyes as she hugged Senna with a firm grip and explained what happened in a depressing tone. "Dad was taken by the firebenders he invited earlier on today. I tried to stop them from escaping but I was too late! They escaped on snowmobiles and I don't know where they're going to go with him!"

Korra continued to cry as Asami hugged the two of them in a warm showing of her kindness and generosity. Katara got out of her chair and decided to give Korra some words of encouragement. "There there Korra. You'll be able to get him back I'm sure. They should have left some obvious tracks when they left."

Korra wiped away her tears and ended her three way hug as she attempted to calm down. "I know that Katara. But where are they taking him? Why did they take him? Was it to intimidate me like how Zaheer took the Air Nation hostage? If they had a problem with how I'm handling my duties as the Avatar they should have kidnapped me!"

"Korra I don't think their motivation is based on your responsibility as the Avatar. At least I don't think it's the main thing at play here. Zuko, was anything strange going on between those grandkids of yours before you showed up at the party?"

Zuko got out of his chair and rubbed his chin as he tried to remember what occurred earlier on in the day. "No. In fact they seemed to just talk to themselves and get along like they normally do. When I asked them what they were talking about they just said that they were discussing the pros and cons of the Fire Lords. I don't understand why they would attack the village chief out of nowhere like they did. My daughter did not raise them like that at all."

Korra was hard pressed for information so she walked over to Zuko and put her hand on his shoulder. "I just want to know where my father is likely to be taken. Can you please give us an estimated guess or even just a clue as to where they might be headed? I understand that I'm a little forceful right now but this could be a matter of life and death and I don't want it to come to that. If what you're saying is true then it's possible that they were planning on attacking my father for quite a while behind your back and behind the back of Fire Lord Izumi. So please tell me anything that might help me."

Zuko tried to think as hard as he could about the possible places Zardok and Yukiko might be headed towards but his mind was just drawing blanks. "I'm sorry Korra. Your guess is as good as mine."

Asami ran over to the kitchen exit and examined the tracks in the snow. She noticed that the tracks had a different pattern than the ones she saw around the village. Asami ran back to Korra to state her findings. "Ladies and gentlemen, I have discovered a lead that might get us closer to finding Tonraq. The tracks made by the snowmobile were in a different pattern than the ones used around the Southern and Northern Water Tribes. This pattern has a few zig zags in the tracks when it should just be a straight line. There's only one company that sold these types of snowmobiles in the past, Cabbage Corp."

Korra was able to put two and two together pretty quickly. "So what you're saying is we need to find these distinct tracks and these will definitely lead us to who we're dealing with? I knew that already but why did you bring that fact up Asami?"

"I'm glad you asked. Cabbage Corp has been going out of business ever since we turned one of their airships into a makeshift sandsailer and when Kuvira took over the Earth Kingdom for three years. Because of this only criminals use the technology from Cabbage Corp now since my security for the Future Industries tech is pretty tight to say the least. So this narrows down our options a bit. Also I noticed that Zardok had a button on his jacket that matches the criminal insignia that was used back 45 years ago when a crime lord named Yakone ruled over Republic City."

Korra was shocked at that statement. "Yakone? That's Noatoks father! You're saying we're dealing with the son and the daughter of a member of this guys gang?"

"Pretty much yeah."

"Well it's a good thing that you're a genius Asami. I'm not going to face these two alone." Korra got up to the second floor to address the remaining guests at the party. "Attention everyone. My father, the village chief Tonraq has been taken by two criminal firebenders just a few minutes ago. I am going to follow these firebenders and bring their criminal activities to a swift and hopefully peaceful conclusion. Ms. Asami Sato is going to assist me as her brilliant intelligence will help me significantly. However I also desire some more volunteers to come along with us. Are there at least three of you that can join us on this mission?"

At first no one raised their hands for such a perilous trek into the territory of criminal benders but eventually two familiar monotone Waterbenders raised their hands. "We accept this mission cousin."

Korra initially couldn't believe her eyes. Desna and Eska walked up to Korra and Asami and shook their hands. "Are you sure about this Eska? It's not that I don't trust you it's just..."

Before Korra could finish her sentence Eska interrupted her with absolutely no emotion. "Do you want to find your father or not? He's my uncle as well. We're going and that's final."

Desna added in his own argument. "Yes cousin. Besides we would like to make up for us you know fighting you alongside our deplorable father? You're welcome. You may express your gratitude through accepting our generous offer."

Korra realized that arguing with these two was pointless and it wouldn't end well if she declined their inclusion. "All right fine. You're coming. Now is there anyone else who wants to help us?"

Senna raised her hand as well and joined the group. "I'll come with you as well. There's nothing that ignites a woman's fighting spirit like someone stealing her husband!"

Korra patted her mom on the back and finished her speech. "All right then. Everyone wish us luck as I'm sure we'll need it. But make no mistake, the five of us will save Tonraq or we will die trying!"

The Waterbenders in attendance cheered for Korras confident speech but Desna and Eska were still less than pleased. Eska let her feelings out while still remaining monotone. "If I die brother will you bury my body close to Bolins eventual grave so he can be my husband in the afterlife?"

"I'd do anything for my sister. Of course I will Eska."

Meanwhile several miles away from the party Zardok and Yukiko arrived at their compound. They exited the snowmobile and carried Tonraqs unconscious body to the building. Zardok pounded on the door until someone answered. An earthbender with a scar.

"Who's there? What do you want?"

Zardok responded with delight. "It's Zardok and Yukiko. We've successfully captured Tonraq alive! I would've preferred his father but the sins of a patriarch often descend to the son. So he'll have to do. Let us in."

"Proceed." The earthbender opened the door and Tonraq was carried all the way to the back room of the building. It was a dark, damp and flavorless establishment. One full of old Cabbage Corp technology and a practical hive of the worst scum and villainy that remained from Republic City's criminal underbelly. Zardok placed Tonraq on a metal chair and barked out orders to the criminals inside like he owned the place.

"Restrain this man. Make sure he can't move his arms or his legs. I want him to suffer before he dies. I want to gorge myself on his misery until I have my fill." Zardoks subordinates restrained Tonraq without questioning him. They locked his legs and arms in platinum chains and tied the chains as tightly as they could to the chair completely immobilising Tonraq. Yukiko grabbed a bucket of water for her brother and Zardok tenderly grabbed the bucket with one hand and hugged his sister with the other hand.

"I love you little sister. Never forget that. No matter what happens you know my family is important to me."

"I know. I'll stand watch first. The tracks that the snowmobile made might cause the Avatar to come and find us."

"Come on Yukiko. Avatar Korra lost a fight to that mongrel Unalaq a few years ago, she also lost to Kuvira, A Mecha Tank, a Dark Spirit and some random Equalists! She's by far the most pathetic Avatar I've ever read about. I'm sure we'll be just fine."

"That overconfidence could get you killed my friend. Many of Korras enemies were killed by their own arrogance. You must not underestimate her."

"All right. All right! If you are so sure that Korra is not to be messed with then you face her first if she appears. I'm sure you're more than capable of beating her with my comrades here. Please leave me be with Tonraq though. We have much to discuss." Yukiko stepped out of the room alongside all of the criminals in the building as Zardok splashed Tonraq in the face with the water in his bucket. Tonraq woke up in a frenzy as he tried to move his arms and legs but the restraints were simply too strong for him to break.

"Where am I? Why is this happening? Someone tell me what I'm doing here!"

Zardok laughed at Tonraqs feeble attempt to escape and walked slowly towards his victim. "What you're doing? Well you're doing what any sane individual would be doing in your situation Tonraq. You're experiencing fear. Fear just like I felt when my father was taken from me. You Waterbenders are just so simplistic and so stupid. It's a wonder how you lasted as long as you did really."

"Zardok? What's the meaning of this?" Zardok slapped Tonraq right in his face and continued to monologue.

"Shut up! I'm the one who asks the questions and speaks the most! Besides the meaning of this is about my memories. Memories... I find them to be such worrying things. My childhood was just such delight for me. I was lost in the aromas of Fire Flakes and the lovely productions of the Ember Island Players. I was with a mother and a father that loved me oh so much and I had a life of luxury and privilege to look forward to. I had all of that sentimental value in my past. But my past just had to be destroyed when that loathsome Waterbender killed my father and left me freezing in the snow of this repulsive nation. That Waterbender was your dad Tonraq. He shared your outfit, your beard and your feral hot blooded idiocy. I guess I understand why Korra is such an idiot. She must get it from you."

Tonraq couldn't take any more of Zardoks petty insults. "You do not get to talk about my daughter that way! Who do you think you are?"

"Who do I think I am? Well let's just say I'm a guy who's sick and tired of people who mess with my family with no consequences. Your father Lang ruined my life by killing my father. It broke my mother's heart beyond repair. But she had her own responsibilities as a Fire Lord. I didn't lie about being Izumis son. She eventually remarried and I got a sister out of it but the hole that Lang left in my heart wouldn't go away. It ate at me like a parasite that I couldn't take out of my body. Sure my dad wasn't always the best of guys but he knew how to treat me like a son rather than a piece of property that needed constant protection. What were you teaching her?"

"I kept her with the White Lotus because she was a child! What was I supposed to do? Just let her get captured and used as a weapon?"

Zardok slapped Tonraq again and kicked him in the chest in frustration. Then he looked around the Cabbage Corp tech to find a weapon. "Well if you did she might have escaped and she might have become much stronger than she is now. The White Lotus was always full of fools who never knew what was best for the world. But I know what's best for it. There's always a way for one Avatars family to pay for the sins of the past. The past... Yes one minute I had the perfect life with a perfect family of a man a woman and me. The next minute it turned into something that wasn't even close to fair. You see the past can be a repulsive, hot headed, arrogant little brute, like your daughter and that disgusting girlfriend of hers. Ugh! She makes me want to puke!" Zardok eventually found an electric baton similar to the ones used by the Equalists. With a giddy grin he turned it on and walked back to Tonraq.

"Ahh! There I knew we still had some old Future Industries tech! I mean it's just an object, but people objectify girls all the time. Especially in the Water Tribe. Another reason that you're inferior to every other nation. At least I have some female gang members with me."

As Zardok approached Tonraq with the baton he started to sweat and gasp in fear. "Zardok please don't do this... I wasn't responsible for your father's death! Can't you just forget that memory?"

Tonraq didn't realize that what he said was the worst possible thing he could have said. Zardok swung the baton and hit Tonraq right in the arm with it. Dozens of volts of electricity shot through Tonraqs body as he grunted in pain. "Can I forget that memory? Well memories are where my reasoning is based on. If I deny them I deny reason itself! But at the same time I'm not tied down to my empathy, I don't have any kindness in me anymore. So when I beat you with this little trinket and when you're screaming and begging for mercy as I laugh uncontrollably, enjoying my sweet revenge remember this. You can always escape into darkness. You can accept your slow and painful death as the thoughts of your village, your wife and your daughter disappear forever!"

Zardok completely snapped and laughed maniacally as he smacked Tonraq with the baton over and over again, each time more painful than the last! Tonraq tried to act tough but he simply couldn't hold onto his pain any longer and he started screaming as loud as he could as the volts of electricity got more and more intense! Zardok then started electrifying the water that Tonraq was soaked in to spread the shocking electric charge around his whole body! Tonraq cried and screamed in agony until he finally passed out. Zardok stopped laughing and finally left the room to get some more torture supplies leaving an unconscious broken man hanging his head low as he subconsciously thought that he failed the ultimate mission as a father.


	5. Searching through the Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra, Asami, Senna, Desna and Eska all travel through the Icy tundras to save Tonraq! Unfortunately Zardok has other plans for him.

Chapter 5 Searching Through the Snow

Korra, Asami ,Senna, Desna and Eska all drove through the snow following the tracks of the Cabbage Corp snowmobile with their own snowmobiles. As they rushed vigorously through the icy tundras of the South Pole Desna and Eska dully passed the time in Korras side car talking about Korras girlfriend. Desna spoke up first "So do you think that Korras girlfriend will accept us since we tried to kill Korra a few years ago?"

"I really don't think it matters. Besides I think she'll be more focused on saving our uncle than wondering if we'll betray our family again."

Korra couldn't believe what she was hearing. She may not be the most intelligent person in the Southern Water Tribe but she certainly wasn't stupid. She knew that Desna and Eska even as allies are still tough to trust. "You know I can hear you two right? I allowed you two to join me because I needed backup. I don't need to have you two backstab me or Asami again."

Eska laughed in a dull and unemotional manner creeping Korra out though she tried to stay focused on driving the snowmobile. "You don't need to worry cousin. I personally think it's cute the way you and Asami cuddle up close with each other every night."

Korra was dumbfounded by Eskas response as she never told anyone about what she does with Asami in private. Other people knew that they were dating but the facts they knew ended with that. "Why do you think that we cuddle at night?"

Eska pulled some sheets of paper out of her fur coat and handed them to Desna. "Desna and I have been writing stories about your romantic experiences. I just started the chapter where you try out ladybending for the first time."

Korra was confused she knew all about the Four elements, subskills like metal bending and she even knew about the Avatar State but she never knew about this "ladybending" that Eska was referring to. "I may be sorry that I asked but what is ladybending?"

Desna creepily giggled as he explained the concept. "When our dad died we were moving his belongings out of the Northern Water Tribe but when I went into his private quarters I found a book. A book called Kuruk and Ummis Instructions on the Art Of Ladybending. It explained how the previous Waterbender Avatar was able to use his bending to satisfy his fiancée when they were dating. You see he takes some water and inserts it right in his dates..."

Korra didn't want to hear the explicit details of this process so she shut down the conversation. "Stop. First of all I've never done that with Asami. Second I don't understand why everyone is so interested in my lovelife. I mean why is my dating experience just so much more interesting than everyone else's?"

Asami joined in as she drove next to Korra with Senna in the sidecar. "Well you're the Avatar so anything regarding your life is of course going to be popular. Besides it's just playful storytelling. I wouldn't worry about random stories that people write in their free time about you."

Senna noticed a wooden cabin in the distance and tried to get Korra and Asami's attention. "Umm. Asami, Korra I'd hate to interrupt your interesting conversation but there's a building in the distance. Do you think there's anyone there that can help us find Tonraq?"

Korra was perplexed by Senna's suggestion. "Why would we do that? We're still following the tracks... Oh. I see why you're suggesting this." Korra noticed the snow covering up all of the tracks as they went further along the South Pole. She saw that if there's any chance to find Tonraq now it's not by following Cabbage Corp tracks.

Asami noticed an antenna on the roof of the building as well. "There must be a radio inside. We can use it to call Izumi or Chief Beifong."

Korra had other ideas with the radio though. She wasn't letting go of her aggressive nature when her family was involved. "Or I can use it to call Zardok so I can give him a piece of my mind!"

Senna tried to calm her daughter down though. Korras rage is not just feared by her enemies and Senna knows that no one can stand against an Avatars angry assault. "Korra. You should think this through. Zardoks not going to let your father go just because you want him to. Maybe Asami is right, maybe we should call the Fire Lord to let her know what's going on."

Korra was annoyed by her mothers advice though. "Oh. So now you think that I can't think clearly? Who's side are you on mom?"

"I never said I was on anyone's side Korra. I just don't want you to do something you'll regret. When you were in that wheelchair I was scared that you'd never experience a single moment of happiness ever again. You were depressed, you were tired and you were so delicate. I don't want that to happen to you again."

Korra and Asami stopped their snowmobiles in front of the cabin as Korra took a deep breath to calm herself down. "I'm sorry mother. It's just... I never want to lose you or my dad. When I thought my father was killed by Zaheer I wanted to slaughter and kill Zaheer and his accomplices so much to the point where I let all of my rage out in my Avatar State. I just want to see him again mom. I miss him mother, I really miss him."

Senna rubbed her hand over Korras cheek and soothed her daughter's frazzled state. "I know honey. I miss him too. Let's just keep going though. I'm also pretty angry about this. I know it doesn't seem like I am but I've learned throughout my life to hold in my anger. I've just been waiting for the right time to let it out."

Desna and Eska got out of their side cars and put their hands on Korras broad shoulders. Eska whispered in Korras ear with a slight sentimentality to her voice though it was still monotone. "I understand why you feel that way. When you have someone close to you ripped away, it puts a hole in your heart that you feel this desperate need to fill. I should know. Because I wanted to fill the hole in my heart by killing you for ruining my wedding."

Desna patted his sister on the back after she let out her feelings ever so slightly. Korra didn't know how to take that mixed message of a response that Eska gave her but she decided to take it as Eska trying to help her. "Thanks Eska. I guess. Let's head inside, there's got to be some kind of radio in there."

The five heroes opened the door of the cabin to find a group of people bundling up near the fireplace inside. There were some Earthbenders sitting quietly and drinking Jasmine tea, there were some Non benders passing around coats, Firebenders keeping themselves warm with their chi and Airbenders meditating around the place. Asami noticed a radio at the end of the room and stepped forward towards it but as soon as she did the benders all removed their coats and shot their elements at her! Luckily Senna used some water to block the fire, rocks and air flying towards her. One of the airbenders turned on the radio and called Zardok.

"Sir, the Avatar is here! She's brought some friends with her! What should we do?"

Zardok replied with a slight frustration in his tone but he remained composed. "Deal with all of them. I don't care about the Avatar being spared this time, kill them all. I don't want anyone interrupting my torture session."

The airbenders turned the radio off and instructed the other benders. "You heard the man! Kill them all!"

The heroes all ran outside to get a more wide open battleground as the battle commenced. The Non benders tried to hit Korra with electric batons but she dodged their strikes and stomped the ground causing a fissure in the earth which flung the Non benders into the air, allowing Korra to shoot them down by flying into the air with jet flames and using air and fire punches to knock them down to the ground hard!

Desna and Eska covered each other in an ice barrier to defend themselves against the Firebenders and Earthbenders attacking them at first. But then they blasted the ice barrier away sending the frozen spikes in all directions. Some of the benders blocked them but Desna and Eska then dashed around the snow while slashing the benders around them with ice claws! Then the two of them formed water whips with their arms, swung them around catching their remaining opponents and tossed them away! "Good move brother."

"You did well too sister."

Senna and Asami faced off against the Airbenders. They attacked the two women with gusts of wind but Senna was able to drive them back by shooting ice discs at them. Some of the airbenders tried to rush them on their airscooters but Asami flipped over them and shocked them into an unconscious state with her shock gloves! Then she pulled out a bola from her bag and tripped up another Airbender with it before stomping on his face to knock him out. Two more Airbenders attacked her but Asami dodged their air blasts and air leg swipes and chi blocked one of the Airbenders to disable him. Unfortunately the other Airbender hit Asami with an air punch to the face knocking her down! The airbender attempted to follow up with another attack but Senna hit the Airbender in the back of the head with a water whip to save Asami!

"Thanks Senna. I was getting kind of scared there."

"No problem. No one messes with my daughter or any of her friends." The remaining criminals all rushed over to Asami and Senna and prepared to attack them in a twenty on two assault but before they could Korra gathered all of the water around her from the snow and formed a massive tidal wave!

"Asami, Mom you have to jump!" Yelled Korra as she slammed the giant wave onto the remaining criminals, hitting them with tremendous force and knocking all of them on their backs and stomachs. Korra then froze the water they were covered in keeping the criminals in place. Thankfully Asami and Senna avoided being frozen themselves due to Senna using an ice platform she bended to move out of the way of the wave with Asami.

Korra breathed heavily after delivering such a powerful attack to end the fight so Desna walked over to Korra to check on her. "Are you all right cousin?"

"I'm fine. That huge tidal wave really took a lot out of me though. I haven't fought like that in a while. Let's head inside and finally use that radio."

So the heroes went back inside and took off their coats. Korra was sweating profusely after she demolished Zardoks hired criminals so she lifted up her shirt and wiped the sweat off of her perfect six pack abs. Eska stared at her perfectly toned stomach for quite a while and then she lifted up her own shirt to see her own flat but untoned stomach to her disappointment. "Desna. We need to start working out so we can be as muscular as our cousin is."

"Why would we want to be..."

"Less questions, more exercising! Korra is gorgeous and I need to have her body!"

Korra who was more focused on the task at hand ignored them and picked up the radio. "Southern Cabin this is Zardok I need a status report." Came out of the radio.

"Okay here's your status report. All of your cronies are defeated and now I'm coming for you." Said Korra in an intimidating voice.

Zardok giggled to himself nervously but he maintained his serious demeanor. "That was the easy outpost that I set up. I'd love to see you try to take my sister down! You'll never get to your precious father."

"Yes I will and if I have to call your mother to let her know what you're doing then I will!"

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you. I hacked most of these radios so you won't be able to call anyone but me. I'd like to stay and chat Korra but I need to discuss some more things with your dad so farewell. If you're lucky you just might find the next outpost. It's in the North so you might want to get over there quick. Your father didn't look too good the last time I saw him." Zardok hung up on Korra causing her to growl and walk towards the door.

"Let's move out people. We've got somewhere else to be."

Zardok walked outside of his compound to talk to Yukiko who was still standing watch. "Sister. Maybe you're right. Maybe Korra isn't to be trifled with. Can you go to the second outpost and assist the gang there?"

"Sure thing brother. I'd hate to say I told you so but I told you so."

"Yeah. I know." Zardok hugged Yukiko before she rode off to the second outpost. Zardok gathered his gang members inside of the base and dressed them in Northern Water Tribe Council uniforms before waking Tonraq up by zapping him with a small lightning strike to his neck.

"Ow! What is it now you freak?!"

The gang members were all positioned to look like they were the Water Tribe Council which make Tonraq sick to the stomach. A main councilman impersonator started this mockery of a trail. "Order in the court! Order in the court!"

Zardok stepped forward and made a corny joke to add to the twisted nature of the situation. "I'll have a squid with lemon!" Every one of the gang members groaned at Zardoks painful attempt at humor.

"Well it doesn't need to be a good joke for it to be a classic joke. So Tonraq, I'm glad you're finally awake because I need your help."

"Is that why I'm here?"

"Well it's why you're here now as in right now like in this moment. Try to live in it okay? Anyways me and my colleagues couldn't come up with one sound mind between ourselves about a certain topic so we're counting on yours."

Various gang members made the topic clear to Tonraq. A male earthbender started the collective rant. "What should be done to someone who has no regard for the law?"

A female airbender added to his question. "Someone who treats others like wastes of space?"

A male firebender also added a question. "A person who has no problem making boneheaded decisions to get her way?"

"Now now." Added Zardok.

A female earthbender asked the final questions. "What would you do to a woman who breaks laws that she should uphold? An uncaring individual who ignores everything you stand for?"

"Come on. Is it that bad?" Asked Zardok.

"Yes it is. If it was up to me..." Replied Tonraq.

"Right now it is." Interrupted Zardok.

"I'd throw the book at her." Finished Tonraq.

The gang members all chanted in a collective manner, "Throw the book! Throw the book! Throw the book!" As Zardok stepped away from Tonraq and stopped at the other side of the room. Tonraq noticed that a law book was placed in front of him and that one of his arms was no longer tied up.

The gang continued to chant as Zardok started to lose his patience. "What are you waiting for? Throw it! Throw it right at me old man!"

Tonraq grabbed the book and threw it as hard as he could at Zardok but the firebending tormentor flipped over a crude cardboard cutout of Korra and the book hit that instead. "Right on target. Truth is the woman on trial is your daughter. We all know the one nation with the most failures as far as Avatars are considered is your nation. So you have got to deal with it!"

Tonraq laid his head down again as he wondered how much more he could take. "Korra. I know you can't hear me but please hurry." He thought to himself.


	6. A Sisters Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukiko takes matters into her own hands as Korra gets closer to finding her father!

Chapter 6 A Sisters Survival

Korra and her allies continued to ride across to the North in order to find the second outpost. This time Asami and Senna drove the snowmobiles and Korra, Desna and Eska stayed in the sidecars. Korra was thinking of how much pain her father was in at that point. How much he was suffering every single minute that she wasn't there to save him. The very thought of it proved to be painful enough to change her mood from angry and determined to depressed and hopeless. She needed to talk to the closest person to her.

"Asami. If you can concentrate while you're driving can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Well. It's just... My family has always been important to me. I remember that day when I was nearly killed by a man that almost killed my father right in front of me. I realize what happened and I've moved on but I still remember it just like he does. I don't know why this guy captured my dad but my anger makes all of my decisions for me when my family's involved. So if I end up finding my dad as a mangled corpse please do anything to keep me from doing something I'll regret."

Asami gave Korra a handshake while keeping her eyes on the road. "I'll make sure to do that. You can count on me. I'll honor my father's change of heart by helping you save your father."

"You're still reeling over his death aren't you?" Wondered Korra.

"Yeah. He was more interested in his revenge against benders then raising his little girl but that doesn't mean he didn't try to be a good guy near the end of his life. You're not the only one with family tragedies Korra." Replied Asami. She started to tear up slightly while talking about her father's death as it was a very painful subject for her.

"Let your emotions out Asami. It's healthy to cry when you're hurt inside. I did it all the time before I finally regained my strength. I just want you to feel loved by those around you. Not just by me. I want to make you feel good. Maybe after I save my father we can try that Ladybending thing that Desna and Eska were talking about if it helps you through your turmoil."

Asami wiped away her tears and smiled ahead at the road in front of her. "Thank you Korra. I love it when you get compassionate and caring. You really have learned and changed more in a few years than some people have in their entire lives."

Meanwhile Senna talked to Desna and Eska while tailing Asami's snowmobile. "So may I ask why you two had such a change of heart after my brother in law tried to become a Dark Avatar?"

Eska breathed deeply before responding. "I think the turning point was when my brother was left for dead by Unalaq. I had my suspicions that our father cared more about his beliefs than the lives of his children. I was right when he fused with Vaatu and destroyed my cousins past lives."

Desna continued the explanation plainly. "I realized that in some ways the two of us aren't that different from Korra. We were all given sheltered lives and we rarely interacted with the outside world until our teenage years. This caused us to be quite childish. Our emotions made all of our decisions and we basically went for our fathers plan because he was one of the only people we knew well at that point. We didn't know he only cared about himself and the dark power that Vaatu posessed."

Eska continued with a slight sense of happiness in her voice. "Well after that point we felt something that we hadn't felt for Korra in our entire lives. Sympathy. We understood that being an Avatar really must take a lot out of you and every Avatar we've read about has had a lowest point. Even Avatar Aang. We learned that Avatars are just people and like all people she made mistakes. People will always do things that we don't understand or don't agree with but that's fine."

Desna finished with a small bit of happiness as well. "Ever since Korra saved the world we wanted to make it up to her somehow. So when we arrived at the birthday party and the tragedy struck we saw it as our opportunity so to speak. But enough about us. I believe we don't know that much about you. So Senna. What were you doing while your daughter and your husband were going on these adventures?"

Senna never really saw her life as exciting as her husband's or her daughter's but she decided to open up about it anyway. "Basically I was never a fighter before I met my husband. I was always a healer. I always wanted to be a supporter rather than a leader."

"So you didn't exactly wear the pants in the relationship?" Asked Desna.

"Yeah. Even when my dear Tonraq needed help in fights I'd usually let him take the charge. I'm just didn't think I was strong enough to stand alongside Tonraq or Korra."

"I see what you mean. I'm not exactly wearing the pants in my bond with Eska. If you didn't notice she's more prominent than I am." Replied Desna in agreement.

"Which is why you'll count all of my calories when I try to be a big strong woman like Korra is right?" Asked Eska.

Desna sighed in exhaustion. "Yes sister that will be the case."

Asami noticed the second outpost ahead of them which was bigger and it looked more like a Northern Water Tribe Village. "Let's park here. The outpost is straight ahead!"

The heroes parked their snowmobiles outside of the village and Asami pulled out a pair of binoculars from her bag. "The base looks like it's filled with guards. I think a head on approach would be suicide."

Korra concurred with Asami's observation. "So you're saying we should take a more stealthy approach?"

Asami nodded. "Yes. Since there's five of us we should be able to sneak up on two or three of them each and then we'll find what we need inside the main tent without any scratches."

Senna put her hand in the center of the five of them to signal their unity. "Sounds like we've got a plan. I'll make those guys wish they'd never been born."

Desna, Eska, Korra and Asami all put their hands on Senna's and broke off into four different areas of the village. Desna and Eska went to the south area of the village, Senna went to the western side, Asami went to the eastern side and Korra went to the northern side. Desna started sneaking around the huts and he splashed one guard with a ball of water before freezing it and slamming the man's head to the ground. Then he snuck up behind two more guards and smashed their heads together while they were getting heated up near a fire.

Simultaneously, Eska used the snow below her to her advantage tripping up two guards by bending the snow below them into water and freezing their feet before hitting them with water streams to the back of the head knocking them out. Then she encased a third guard in water and froze it to an ice prison giving the silenced and immobile guard hypothermia.

Senna bended a water tendril onto her right hand and snatched a guard by the leg before pulling him towards her and knocking him out with a knee to the face. Then she formed an ice gauntlet onto her left hand, smashed one guard in the back of the head with it and hit the ground with the gauntlet shattering it to pieces, the pieces hit two more guards in the face knocking them out as well.

Asami snuck around and threw a rock at one of the guards to get her attention, then she waited until her back was turned and she shocked her with her electric glove knocking the guard unconscious. Then she grabbed another bola out of her bag and wrapped up another guards legs with it before knocking him out with an elbow to the face and she snuck behind one more guard, used a takedown to knock the guard off of his feet and finished him off with a punch to the face. "Thank goodness for those self defense classes."

Korra had the most guards to deal with on the northern side but she knew she could handle it. She knocked two guards out by bending rocks to the back of their heads, she tripped one up with an air sweep and knocked him out with a fire punch, she knocked two more out with air blasts forcing their bodies to careen into the hard snowy ground hard. She metal bent a nearby table and broke it down to little metal strips then she used the strips to subdue the four final guards by restricting their limbs and covering their faces. Korra finished her dominant stealth attack by flinging the metal wrapped guards away from the village with their mouths sealed shut. "Okay! I think that's everyone."

The five heroes reunited at the center of the village and Korras allies were rightfully impressed by Korras versatility and effective takedowns. Senna had to question her about it. "When I was done with my section I saw you kick those guards butts like nobody's business. That was amazing! How did you take them out with the metal lying around here?"

Korra took this praise with a humble answer. "I learned a lot from Suyin Beifong. I also studied the techniques used by Kuvira when I fought her for the first time."

Asami gave Korra a pat on the back. "Excellent job girlfriend. Let's head inside this main tent. I'm sure we'll find another clue here.

Korra however saw something interesting in the ground. Something that she knew could help her find out Tonraqs location better than any radio. She dug up a Spirit Vine from the snowy ground and touched it. She saw Tonraq sitting alone in the compound depressed. She looked outside the compound to see that it's close to the North Pole Spirit Portal! Korra got out of the vision and told her allies what she saw based on the vine she touched. "Actually guys. I know where my dad is."

However before an actual conversation could take place about what the best course of action would be to save him a familiar female firebender walked out of one of the tents and got Korras attention by shooting a ball of fire at her. "You will never save your father Avatar!"

It was Yukiko! The firebender ran towards Korras allies at full speed so Desna and Eska tried to take her down first. They attempted to hit Yukiko with water whips but Yukiko dodged their attacks and used her lightning bending to shock the twins into unconsciousness! "Which one of you idiots is next?"

Senna tried to take her down next. She froze the water around her and shot icicles at Yukiko. Yukiko used fire punches to cancel out the icy projectiles and shot jet streams of fire out of her hands to propell herself into the sky before crashing down and hitting Senna in the shoulder with a fiery kick knocking her away from the fight!

Then Yukiko conjured a fiery ring around Asami so she couldn't interfere in her fight with her real target. "So Avatar Korra. We finally meet face to face. I've got to say, you really are as naive as I expected. Prepare for a serving of flame and pain!"

Yukiko formed flame streams and tried to lash at Korra with them but Korra dodged with a well timed backflipping and kicked a big rock at Yukiko. She burned right through the rock and tried to hit Korra with fire jabs and fire kicks but Korra used circular motions to weave her way the fire and eventually hit her with an air punch knocking Yukiko back a few feet. Yukiko recovered and rushed towards Korra with jet streams on her feet while shooting more fireballs at Korra from her hands. Korra rolled out of the way and hit Yukiko in the back with two icy rocks forcing her down to one knee!

"Give up and release my family!"

"Never Avatar. Never!" Yukiko tried more fire punches and kicks but each one was cancelled out by Korra bending water orbs at the flames. Yukiko was getting frustrated at her inability to deliver real damage to the Avatar. "Okay that's it enough is enough! You're going to be struck down eventually."

Yukiko let go of her emotions and generated lightning from her fingertips and shot the bolt she conjured at Korra! Korra made an air scooter to avoid the lightning strike and Yukiko missed bolt after bolt as Korra circled around her at incredible speeds. Korra was starting to wonder how she could beat Yukiko but then she remembered a lesson she was taught by her old friend Mako. A month before her return to the Water Tribe Mako showed her how he was able to bend lightning at Air Temple Island. She flashed back to that moment while still riding on her airscooter.

"You see Korra since you have more peace in your mind I think I can teach you how to lightningbend."

"Sure Mako. Can I have a demonstration?"

"By all means." Mako breathed softly and moved his arms in a bending motion while extending his fingertips. Then a slight shock moved throughout his body as his fingers sparked. He shot a bolt of lightning out of his fingers and accidentally hit a tree nearly splitting it in half. "Oops. Well I didn't mean to do that but you get the hint."

Korra giggled at Makos mistake but as the flashback continued Korra saw her past self bend lightning alongside Mako as Korras emotional state was much more peaceful than it was before. She reached one point in her flashback where she asked Mako for more information. "So Mako. How do you redirect lightning?"

"That's a bit trickier but since you're familiar with waterbending motions you should be able to handle it. You need to redirect the course of lightning strikes by absorbing the bolt through one arm, guiding it through the stomach, and out the other arm. I'll show you. Stand over there."

Korra stood near the edge of the Island and got into position. "Ready Korra?"

"Ready!"

Mako shot a bolt of lightning at her but Korra dodged out of the way and yelped in fear. "Korra you need to relax. Let the lightning inside of you, feel its flowing energy and then use the flow to get it through your stomach and out of your other arm. Let's try it again."

Mako shot another bolt of lightning at Korra and this time Korra caught the lightning with her fingertips and let the lightning travel through her right arm. Her arm felt like it was on fire but she remained composed as the lightning traveled through her stomach. She felt a bit of indigestion but she kept letting the lightning move through her. She willed her body to keep taking the shocking pain until she finally fired the lightning through her left arm and right past her former boyfriend. "Impressive Korra. Very impressive. Just remember. Feel the bolts flow and know your moment to strike."

Korra got out of the flashback just quickly enough to avoid another lightning strike and land on the ground after dispersing her air scooter. "All right lady, keep firing that lightning at me. I can take whatever you've got!"

Yukiko shot another lightning bolt at Korra but this time Korra was ready. She caught the lightning with her left fingertip and let the lightning flow right through her left arm, her stomach and finally her right arm before shooting the lightning at Yukiko and shocking her body to a devastating degree! Yukiko screamed as loud as she could before collapsing into the snow. The flaming ring around Asami dissipated so she ran over to Korra to see if she was okay. The sleeves of Korras outfit were torn showing her big biceps to the world.

"Korra. Are you okay?"

"Well I'm doing better then she is."

"Is she dead?"

"It's unlikely that she is. The lightning I redirected only incapacitated Desna and Eska so I'm sure she'll be fine as long as she's healed. I think we can convince her to help us. Let's pull her back into the tent."

"But what about your father? He's still getting tortured right?"

"Not really. He's sad but he's physically okay. We have some time to come up with a good plan to get him out of the compound."

"I see what you mean."

Senna slowly limped over to Korra and Asami after being flung away from the battle while carrying the unconscious bodies of Desna and Eska. "Do you need my help with anything daughter?"

"Yes mom. We need to heal my cousins and this girl. Let's begin getting them inside."


	7. Family Feud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukiko tells Korra about her brothers past as Zardoks insanity builds more and more...

Chapter 7 Family Feud

Tonraq kept on moping as Zardok went back into his personal torture room to mess with Tonraq more, Tonraqs arms were once again tied to the chair as he waited for even more physical and psychological abuse. Zardok pulled some pictures out of his pocket and prepared to present the images to the emotionally drained Water Tribe chief. Tonraq looked away from Zardok and closed his eyes but Zardok forced his eyes open by pulling his eyelids up. "Nope. You're not going to shield your vision from this Tonraq."

Zardok noticed that Tonraqs face was covered in tears and was heavily disheveled. "Then again. You don't look too good. Well what do you expect when it turns out that your entire race is the biggest failure that the entire world has to offer?"

Tonraq couldn't understand Zardoks prejudiced remarks against the Water Tribe at all. "I understand you hating my father for killing your father but why do you hate the entire race of Waterbenders?"

Zardok tensed up and frowned at Tonraq. "Because you hate me as much as I hate all of you. You Waterbenders mocked me, teased me and tormented me when I lost my dad. I was just a kid and none of them decided to help me. Usually when a close family member dies you have to go through an adjustment period. You need to get some emotional support to get over your loss. But did any of the precious doctors of the Water Tribe help me out when my father was slaughtered? No! They threw me out into the cold and treated me like a wanted criminal. I tried seeking help from all over the Water Tribe but instead of some needed therapy all I got was hatred, disgust and ice shards in my face. Besides, since this nation was so regressive and less technologically developed than the other nations none of the doctors could have helped me anyway. Your nation was split into a Civil War over a mixture of stupid decisions and a stupid idiot who's the current Avatar. So in my eyes your whole nation is a joke."

"You're jumping to conclusions based on your assumptions. If you actually read the recent history of the Avatar you would know that Katara saved Avatar Aang on more than one occasion and my good former friend Sokka also was an instrumental part of ending the reign of Fire Lord Ozai. Your great grandfather if I'm not mistaken."

Zardok snapped his fingers to set a small fire on his nails. He pressed his pointer finger into Tonraqs left shoulder burning it within seconds. Tonraq yelled in pain until Zardok pulled his finger out of Tonraqs burned shoulder and punched him in the stomach. "You're not seeing the reality of your nations failures! Think about it. The Avatars that have the most failures and the least accomplishments are the ones from the Water Tribe. Take Avatar Kuruk for example. He was so concerned with impressing women that he forgot to become a good Avatar in the slightest. Now Yangchen... She was a great Avatar. So kind, so loving yet so tenacious in her protection of the world. She didn't let the stereotype of Airbenders being pacifists get in the way of her being a beacon of hope in the world. She knew that the Avatar can't be separated from the rest of the world because it's an Avatars duty to protect the world."

Tonraq couldn't believe this guys hypocrisy. He couldn't see how Zardok could be talking about Yangchen breaking stereotypes when he just considers Waterbenders to be nothing but stereotypes. "Yet you think all of the Water Tribespeople are just a bunch of uncultured idiots?"

"Well none of you have proven me wrong other than Katara and Sokka. Even then I had to read about them to even know who they are. I can't really talk to Sokka now can I? By the way Kuruk never could save the woman of his dreams. She was stolen away by Koh the Face Stealer. Some Avatar he was. Just like your daughter. They had so many abilities at their disposal and yet they did nothing with them to help anyone." Continued Zardok

Tonraq was so dumbfounded by Zardoks complete disregard for everything his daughter did that he was close to giving up out of his sheer annoyance with him. "Are you blind?! Korra saved Republic City from the Equalists by revealing that Amon was a Waterbender, She saved the entire world from Vaatu as a giant spirit, She defeated Zaheer while she was poisoned..."

Zardok grabbed Tonraq by the throat and choked him while yelling in his face. "Shut your half wit mouth you stupid idiot! The point I was trying to make is that Korra is the very culmination of my points about the utter uselessness of the Water Tribe. She's lost her past lives, she's been bested at every turn over the years by the most basic of opponents. In fact I have some interesting photos of what exactly your daughter was doing in the Earth Kingdom when she should have tried to stop Kuvira."

Zardok showed Tonraq the photographs and each one saddened Tonraq more and more. There were photos of Korra getting beaten up by Earthbenders, failing to stop crimes and getting mocked and ridiculed by those who didn't believe in her. Tonraqs heart started to break as he cried his eyes out. Zardok smiled the most smug and self assured smile that he could muster.

"How long must I suffer? When will you be satisfied?" Asked Tonraq.

"I'll be satisfied when I give you the perfect death. I think you understand why the Waterbenders really are the most pathetic race. When your Avatar representatives are either a arrogant moron or an incompetent fool that fact tends to sink in. So I think I'll ease your pain soon. Just wait. My sister should be back soon anyway.

Meanwhile back at the Northern Water Tribe Village Outpost Senna used her healing ability to help Desna and Eska regain consciousness while Korra did the same thing to Yukiko while Asami heard the rest of the details of what Korra saw in the Spirit Vine.

"Then I saw a building with my dad inside of it. He was sitting on a metal chair and he looked nearly dead inside. Like his emotions were all exhausted from some traumatic ordeal. But I didn't see any more gang members with him. It looks like we basically beat up all of his best and brightest. Not that it's saying much."

"Uh huh. So what exactly are you planning to do with the bad guys sister?"

"I'm thinking if we..." That's all Korra had to say before Yukiko woke up in an angry frenzy! She tried to breathe fire at Korra but the Avatars quick reflexes allowed her to block the flames with a water stream. Korra grabbed Yukikos arms to prevent her from attacking.

"Whoa! Will you listen to me? I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to save my father. Now why did you kidnap him?"

Yukiko looked terrified as Korras physical strength pushed Yukikos wrists to their limit. "If I tell you will you help my brother?"

Korra nodded her head as she kept on squeezing Yukikos wrists. "Let go. I won't run away so let go. You're crushing my wrists!"

Korra released her firm grip and Yukiko sat up to answer Korras question in a more comfortable manner. At the same time Desna and Eska awoke from their unconscious state. Desna shook his head like he was still groggy. "What did we miss ladies?"

Eska decided to admire Korras body yet again. "Korra. Your sleeves are torn."

"Oh yeah. I guess the lightning must have torn them when I bended it through my body." Eska took off her own coat and tried flexing her biceps to compare them to Korras. Sadly her biceps weren't even close to matching Korras causing her to elbow Desna in the side to get his attention.

"I must also lift heavy objects to build my arm muscles as well brother."

"As you wish sister."

Korra returned her focus to Yukiko. "We're hard pressed for time Yukiko so we'll skip our introductions and head straight for my question. Why did you kidnap my father?"

Yukiko cleared her throat. "Here's the whole truth. It's out of revenge. My brother desires vengeance for his own father's death which was caused by your grandfather."

"Lang. Well if he wants revenge why didn't he calm down after my granddad died?"

"It's funny that you ask that. When Zardok got the message that Lang died I expected him to move on with his life. He had a new father and he had me but he still obsessed over the night when he saw his father die."

Asami added in her observations to help Korra get some answers. "I noticed the button on your brothers jacket. Did his father have a connection with Yakone the crime lord?"

Yukiko nodded. "Yes. I researched the history involving Yakone and as it turns out my mom's first husband was Anoki. One of Yakones most brutal lieutenants."

Korra seemed confused about the identity of Zardoks father. "Do you know anything else about this Anoki guy?"

Yukiko cleared her throat and spoke up. "I do my mother told me all about him once I asked her as a little girl. Anoki was Yakones torture specialist. He burned people's insides for intimidation and his own entertainment. From what I've read he apparently left the crime business after Yakone was arrested and debended by Avatar Aang."

"Let me guess. That's when he fell in love with Fire Lord Izumi?" Asked Korra.

"Yes. He hid his criminal past from my mom and she fell in love with him in a matter of weeks. They had their first child after a few months and before you knew it Izumi succeeded Zuko as the Fire Lord."

"When did Lang come into this?"

"Well. Lang was actually a bit of a vigilante and when he figured out that Anoki tortured him before leaving Yakones criminal enterprise he decided to take justice into his own hands. According to my mother Lang used an orb of water to drown Anoki by submerging his head in it. Apparently Zardok got up early in the morning and he saw the sight of Lang sneaking into the Palace and drowning his father right in front of him."

"So that must have scarred him for life didn't it?"

"Of course it did. My mother married an Earthbender named Kenta and gave birth to me soon afterwards. As I grew up I could see that my brother loves me but he remained obsessed with revenge. By the time I was ten years old I saw him reading books about the history of the Water Tribe. He always had a fascination with comparing all of the Avatars and seeing which ones were better and which ones were worse. Almost as if he wanted to prove himself as in the right in an argument that really didn't need to exist. He considered every single Water Tribe Avatar to be pathetic and he specifically stated that he thought Kuruk was the worst. That is until you came into the spotlight."

"What? Why is that the case?"

"When he saw you as the Avatar my brother became convinced that Lang wasn't the only one to blame for his pain. He was convinced that the entire Water Tribe was worthless. I tried to talk him out of thinking that way at first but then he convinced me that you were a pathetic Avatar by showing me photos of you losing fights in the Earth Kingdom a few years ago."

"That was back when I was poisoned and mentally damaged."

"He didn't mention that. I guess he lied a lot about you. You're not really as aggressive as I expected you to be."

"I've mellowed out. So from what I understand he wanted to take revenge on the entire Water Tribe population on both the North and the South by capturing and torturing my dad. Is there any way to convince him to stop?"

"I could try to call him on the radio. I don't know if I'll be able to convince him though. Once he's focused on something he usually doesn't stop until it's done."

"Can't you at least try?"

Yukiko thought about it for a few moments and decided to agree with the Avatar. "I'll try. Let me get to the radio."

Yukiko turned on the radio inside the tent and waited until Zardok picked up. "Zardok are you there? Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear sister. So is the Avatar dealt with?"

"Yeah... About that. Don't you think you're taking this revenge plot a bit too far?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if you really wanted to heal from the scars of your trauma you could've just called a psychiatrist to help you get over it. In fact we can just leave right now if you let the man go and we head back to the Fire Nation. Mom misses us anyways. I love you big brother but I really think that torturing Tonraq isn't solving anything."

"Look Yukiko. You're saying that after I traveled to this idiotic Tribe, captured this incompetent fool, tortured him within an inch of his life and now that I'm very close to finally reclaiming my sanity you're saying I shouldn't finish the job? Have you been drinking Cactus juice by any chance?"

"No. I've actually been thinking that your brain is the problem and the fact that you feel the need to blame an easy target is the problem. Just please don't go any further with this."

"My brain is the problem? I only blame these people because they've never done anything for me. They never cut me any slack once they figured out who my dad was so I'm not cutting them any slack! This is finally my chance to prove that the Water Tribe is pathetic and unworthy to have heroes. So if you want to go back to my mom now you can but it'll be without me."

"Brother... Please..."

"Don't you brother please me! Until I get the answer I want you're no sister to me! So if you don't mind I'd like to finish my torture session in peace. I guess if I'm going to do something I've got to do it myself. Goodbye."

Yukiko turned off the radio and let out a painful sigh. "I tried to talk him into stopping his revenge plot but it was no good. He doesn't even think of me as a sister now."

Korra hugged Yukiko and patted her head. "There there. I know what to do. You said that your brother never got over his father's death right?"

"Yeah. But how's that going to help us?"

"His compound is near a Spirit Portal. In the Spirit World your emotions become your reality. I'll try to get him to see how his emotions affect everyone and everything around him. That should get him to stop."

Asami stepped in and held Korras hand. "Trust us Yukiko we have a plan to get your brother to see the consequences of his actions and to have him come back peacefully. Korra has matured a lot in the past few years since I first saw her. We'll all find a way to save Tonraq as well as your brother in a way."


	8. One Traumatic Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra finds Zardok as the Firebender tries to prove his point. One traumatic event can reduce the greatest hero to a victim.

Chapter 8 One Traumatic Event.

Korra, Asami, Senna, Desna, Eska and Yukiko all arrived at the compound only to see that in the time between Korras vision of the compound and their arrival some more guards showed up go protect the perimeter around the place.

"Oh great. A welcoming committee. Do you have a plan cousin?" Asked Desna.

"I think Asami's the best one to ask as far as these plans are considered. So do you have one Asami?" Asked Korra.

"Yes. I think three of us should head inside to save Tonraq while the other three deal with the guards that are left out here." Replied Asami.

Korra put her palm to her forehead. "I could've thought of that. Anyway, Yukiko since your brother kind of disowned you do you want to be outside against the guards?"

Yukiko stood by herself away from the group for a while and barely raised her voice above a whisper when she went back to Korra. "No. I want to come with you. My brother needs to see how many lives he's destroyed by being the way he is."

Korra shook Yukikos hand. "Okay then who can take out the guards outside?"

Desna and Eska answered in unison. "We can. Don't worry cousin you can leave it to us."

Eska also added in a comment. "I know this has nothing to do with the plan but I wanted to let something out. Korra I'm sorry for envying your gorgeous body. I should appreciate my body the way it is. Not everyone can have the gift of perfect biceps."

"Okay... I forgive you. I'm glad you understand that true beauty is on the inside." Korra awkwardly replied.

"But of course cousin. Me and my brother will be more than enough to handle those guards."

Korra refocused on the plan itself. "Okay then. Now while Desna and Eska take care of the guards the rest of us will go inside the building, my Mom will free Dad while Asami, Yukiko and I go after Zardok. Are there any questions?"

Desna raised his hand. "Yes Desna?"

"When we take care of the guards can I call my mother if I can find a radio? She can bring the authorities from the Northern Water Tribe here considering that she's the chief now."

Korra gave Desna a thumbs up sign in agreement. "Great idea Desna. So I believe I speak for everyone when I say as much as I hate Zardok I want him brought in alive and relatively unharmed. He's caused a lot of pain and suffering by just taking one person but that's because Tonraq is the Southern Water Tribe chief, he's been our ally several times and he's also a man who I'm proud to call my father. Zardok may not think I'm strong enough to beat him but we all know that together we are stronger than any individual bender. We're all family and every family needs to stick together to survive. So let's storm this guys establishment, save the chief and prove that the Water Tribe is not to be trifled with. Who's with me?"

Korra put her hand in the middle of the circle she formed with her allies and every single one put their hands on top of Korras with Asami's hand going in first. "Let's do this thing Korra. We're all with you." Said Asami with a confident grin.

The six heroes rushed towards the compound with Desna and Eska leading the charge at the front of the base. They slid towards the guards on the icy ground and blocked the Fire strikes sent at them by forming shields of water. Then they flipped over the guards and shot streams of water at the first two guards knocking them down before freezing them to the ground. Then Desna shot several shards of ice at a third guard knocking him out as Eska took out a fourth guard by jumping over him and hitting him in the back with a hard hitting water jet stream. Desna and Eska pointed at Korra as she ran towards the front door. "Keep going cousin. We can take every single one of these guys outside!" Yelled Eska.

Desna saw a radio right near the table where he froze one of the guards. He turned it on and called his mother. "Hello Chief Malina. We have a bit of a problem. Can you take a couple of your pencil pushers and head over to the compound near the Spirit Portal?"

"They're not pencil pushers son but they'll come. I was wondering where you and your sister were this whole time."

Meanwhile Korra, Senna, Yukiko and Asami ran inside the compound and headed for the torture room that Korra saw from the Spirit Vine. "It should be to our left." Said Korra

"Are you sure that were heading in the right direction Korra? I really hope my husband is okay!" Asked Senna.

"I'm absolutely sure. My Spirit Vine visions haven't failed me yet. Just open this door and I'm sure we'll find my dad." Replied Korra.

Yukiko and Senna tried to open the door but they had difficulty getting it to budge. "There must be something blocking the door. We can't get through!"

Korra walked back a few feet and breathed deeply. "Stand back. I know how to get this stupid thing open." Korra lifted up her meaty, powerful left leg and kicked the door right off of its hinges with a huge gust of air!

"Well that wasn't exactly subtle." Joked Yukiko.

"Well that's how my daughter handles things she bends first and asks questions later. I've just gotten used to it." Replied Senna.

The four women ran inside the room and Tonraq tried to smile at their arrival but he was too hurt both physically and emotionally to respond to his wife or his daughter rescuing him. Senna ran over to Tonraq and Korra used her metalbending to try rip off the metal chains. "I can't get these chains off. They must be made of platinum!"

Asami pulled a plasma cutter out of her bag and cut the chains that restrained Tonraq. "Thank goodness I still had one of these since the Kuvira incident."

Tonraq collapsed as Senna picked him up and used the water in the bucket next to her to heal Tonraqs injuries. "Tonraq honey. Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you Senna. I was almost thinking that you were going to be too late."

"Don't you worry. We're going to get you out of here in a minute..." Before Senna could finish her sentence Zardok shot a fireball at Senna knocking her to the other side of the room!

"No you won't! You're ruining everything! How could you do this sister?" Yelled Zardok.

Yukiko formed a wall of flames around Zardok as she vented her feelings about him. "I did this because you won't let it go. You never let this idiotic prejudice go! I just want you to be my brother again."

Zardok used flame jets on his feet to propell himself above the wall and he attempted to hit Yukiko with more fireballs but she dodged them as Asami snuck up behind Zardok and shocked him with her electric glove but that didn't stop Zardok. He used his lightningbending to short circuit the electric glove and he grabbed Asami by the throat. Korra shot Zardok in the back with an air punch which caused Zardok to let go of Asami as she wheezed for air. Zardok hit Asami with a knee to the face knocking her out as he ran to the other side of the compound in a cowardly sprint.

"I'm not letting this guy get away! Yukiko, Mom can you get Asami and Dad outside to safety?" Asked Korra.

"Yes. It's the least I can do for you helping me Korra. Please don't kill my brother. Just try to bring him in alive like you said." Replied Yukiko.

"Good luck my daughter. Thank you for saving me. I'm proud to call you my daughter." Said Tonraq.

Senna kissed Korra in the forehead as she, Korra and a barely conscious Tonraq gave each other a three way hug. "Now go my daughter. We'll await your arrival."

Korra ran after Zardok and tried to find him. Turns out Zardok ran further than she expected as she searched room after room and floor after floor without seeing him. This whole time Zardok spoke to Korra over the intercom system in the building. He spoke calmly and softly almost as if he was in control of the situation despite Tonraq being saved.

"Let me ask you something. What does it matter if you get me arrested if it doesn't matter to me? I've already proven my point. Tonraq has been emotionally devastated. He knows how much of a failure the entire Water Tribe is. I've demonstrated that there's no way you're a good Avatar and how it's his fault that I captured him to begin with. All it takes is one traumatic event. That's all it took for me, just one traumatic event. You had something traumatic happen to you right? Oh yeah. I can tell. You had something scar your brain and it didn't just destroy you physically it destroyed you emotionally too. It drove you as crazy as I am only you still think you're a hero. You have to keep pretending that people actually like you when you know they don't. You really are an idiot."

Korra reached the top floor and started to finally get close to Zardok. "I mean what is it with you Korra? What made you who you think you are? Was it when you were poisoned by Zaheer? Was it when you had your bending removed by Amon? Something like that must have caused you to snap. Because something like that happened to me." Zardoks voice started to get a bit somber as Korra entered the intercom room on the top floor. Zardoks voice no longer came from the Intercom but instead from inside the room. "Sometimes I remember it one way, sometimes another. If I need to blame someone it might as well be the nation that hates me the most." Korra looked around but couldn't see Zardok.

"My point is..." Zardok grabbed a hammer and hit Korra right in the back of the head with it knocking her to the ground.

"I went insane. I'm smart enough to admit it, why can't you?" Zardok hit Korra with one of the chairs and stomped on her spine as he got louder and angrier in his monologue.

"By clinging to reality you're denying the reality of my broken mind!" Zardok blocked two air punches that Korra threw at him and fire punched her in the stomach. "I mean have you ever realized that it was your fault that the Civil War started in the first place? Your whole nation is worthless! Everything you've ever wanted or valued or struggled for is all pathetic! Why can't you see what I see?! Why aren't you giving up?!"

Zardok tried to go for another fire punch but Korra blocked it with an Earth Wall, kicked him in the chest with air and threw him out of the intercom room with extreme force. Zardok hit the wall outside of the room with a sickening thud.

"Because I've heard it before. Every single one of my enemies wanted me to admit that I'm weak or pathetic or that I don't deserve to be the Avatar. You're just like them. You used a tragedy that occurred in your life as an excuse to hate my dad and every person who looks like him. You hate a quarter of the population in the world because of what one person did. You really think we're all dumb murdering savages because of my grandfather?"

Zardok got even angrier and started breathing fire at Korra. She pushed the flames back with an air blast and dodged three fire punches before countering with an air leg sweep and an air kick sending him careening into a window, shattering it on impact.

"Yes! You're all the same! You've never changed after all these years! Just tell me I'm right! I need to blame someone for what happened!"

Korra couldn't believe how childish this guy was being. He was even more emotionally stunted then she was over four years ago when she first entered Republic City. "I talked with my father before I came here. He's as sane as he always was. Your plan failed. You're just a bratty little boy in a grown man's body who can't stand that he couldn't get his revenge. I've accomplished as much as several Avatars have in the past and you won't acknowledge my accomplishments despite my failures. Have you ever thought that maybe you're taking out all of your frustrations on me? That maybe you just need to let out your emotions?"

Zardok wiped his face and saw blood on his hand. His head hit the window and made him bleed. "No! You're wrong! You're always wrong!" He charged into Korra while covered in fire and tried to out muscle Korra but it was to no avail. Korra pushed him off of her and Zardok jumped out of the window fully breaking it. Korra jumped out after him and Zardok punched fire at Korra repeatedly while continuing to get angrier.

"Come on Korra! Kill me! I don't have anything left anyway!" Korra saw the Spirit Portal behind Zardok and it instantly gave Korra an idea. She dodged his fire blasts and headed for the Portal.

"What are you doing? I'm talking to you, you stupid idiot! Listen to me!"

Korra stayed calm and waved at Zardok as she ran. "If you really want to keep fighting then come and get me!" Korra ran right into the Spirit Portal as Zardok followed her as he ran at full speed.

In the Spirit World initially Zardok continued to shoot fireballs at Korra but then he saw the sky get darker around him and the spirits growl and hiss in rage as they took on terrifying dark forms. "What's going on? Why are they all looking at me?"

"Zardok calm down. You're making the spirits upset. In the Spirit World your emotions cause the world to change and now you're so angry that every spirit wants to get rid of you!"

"Likely story!" Zardok sarcastically replied. But as he tried to attack Korra again the spirits surrounded him and carried him away. Zardok screamed and yelled for help. "Somebody save me! I can't die like this!"

Korra decided to take pity on the man despite his enormous childish rant that he just finished making a minute ago. She remembered the special skill that her backstabbing uncle Unalaq taught her. She gathered water from a nearby lake and encircled the spirits and Zardok in it. She continued to surround the spirits until they started glowing yellow and they returned to their calm pacified forms. Zardok was in disbelief over what happened. Korra walked over to Zardok who was confused over what occured.

"I don't understand. Why did you save me?"

"I'm the Avatar. It's what I need to do to restore balance in the world."

Zardok finally started to calm down but then a single tear dropped down from his face. He broke down into a huge cry as he sniffed and snorted and as tears dropped down from his face. "I'm so sorry Korra! All this time I told myself that the Waterbenders were worthless when I really just wanted my dad back! What have I done?!" Zardok continued to sob as Korra put her chest against his chest, put her arms around Zardok and hugged him as he continued to sob into her right shoulder.

"There there. It's okay. I understand. You needed to let out your emotions and you didn't know how. Maybe I've been there before. When I was such a naïve girl in Republic City I didn't want anyone to think I was weak so I always took the hot headed decision in a misguided attempt to look tough. I realized that being tough doesn't mean you don't need emotional support from time to time though. Do you understand?"

Zardok sniffed and wiped the tears off of his face. "Yeah. I deserve whatever punishment you want to give me."

"I'll leave that to the Northern Water Tribe Council."

Outside the Spirit Portal Desna, Eska, Asami, Yukiko, Tonraq and Senna all waited for Korras arrival as soldiers from the North arrived led by their Tribe Chief Malina. Desna and Eskas mother. She was a small woman with soft delicate features, long black hair and a skinny body. She walked over to her son and her daughter and hugged them.

"I was worried about you two. One minute I allow you to attend a party, the next minute I hear that my fellow chief from the South was captured. Things were so much easier when I was just the chiefs wife." Said Malina

"But you were treated as an object rather then a person back when Dad was around right?" Asked Desna.

"Yes. But at least I could be relatively assured that you two would be fine. So where is my niece?" Replied Malina.

Eska pointed at two people leaving the building with one still slightly crying. "There she is."

Senna ran over to Korra in joy and hugged her daughter as she started crying tears of joy. "You're okay! Thank goodness!"

Korra blushed at her mothers over the top celebration. "Mom don't smother me. You knew I'd get out alright. I always do. Well... Usually anyway."

Zardok presented himself to Malina as he kneeled in respect and put his hands behind his back. "I'll accept whatever punishment your people see as adequate. I'm not even close to healing from my father's death but the Avatar helped me at least make the first step into recovery. A step I should have taken years ago."

"Restrain him and bring him into custody. We shall have a trial tomorrow to see what should be done with him." Ordered Malina. Her men did what they were told and put Zardok in handcuffs but before he was placed on a snowmobile headed for the Northern Water Tribe he had one last thing to say.

"Yukiko. I'm sorry for dragging you into this. I really didn't mean for this to end in the manner that it did."

"I understand big brother. I'll see you one more time tomorrow right?"

"Yes. I promise."

Zardok was taken away by Malinas men as she rode back to her house with Desna and Eska in tow. Korra walked over to Asami's unconscious body, picked her up and walked towards her snowmobile as she knew inside that this adventure was almost over.


	9. Rainbow of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra finishes her journey and has one more romantic moment with her girlfriend Asami.

Final Chapter Rainbow of Love

The next day Korra attended a Trial where Zardok confessed to all of his crimes and didn't even try to plead not guilty. Malina was surprised that the Trial did not end after a mere five minutes. But the real thing that took up so such time was the council's decision of what punishment Zardok should have for committing the crimes of kidnapping and torture. After around ten minutes of deliberation the council finally finished discussing their ideas and told Zardok his punishment.

"Zardok. For the crimes of kidnapping the Southern Water Tribe Chief Tonraq, torture, disruption of the peace and attempted murder on both the chieftain and the Avatar we the council sentence you to five years in the Water Tribe Penitentiary with regular psychiatrist therapy sessions in an attempt to cure your mental illness."

Zardok was surprised at how lenient the council was being with its decision. "Why only five years? You could've sentenced me for life for what I did to both Tonraq and Korra. I practically deserve a sentence for the rest of my life."

"Well we were going to sentence you for life but after discovering that your lack of sanity caused you to embark on such an insane crime spree we decided that locking you up until you die would only hinder your healing process more than it would help it. So we decided that psychological therapy is required for you to make a full and complete recovery."

Zardok started to get wet eyes as he felt a sense of gratefulness he hadn't felt in years. "Thank you council. I promise that I will not screw up my chance to redeem myself. You can bet on that."

"Well I don't gamble so do you have any final words before you're transported to the penitentiary?" Asked a councilman

"I do. First to my sister. Yukiko. I want to apologize for being such a horrible big brother to you this whole time. I mean the whole idea of going to the South Pole to capture Tonraq was stupid on its own but then getting you involved made me realize that I was going over the deep end. So when I get some limited time out of prison please understand that I want to use this time to learn how to become a better brother and a better son. What would my mother think of me now that I've pulled this stunt?"

Yukiko gave her brother a handshake and flicked her hair. "I guess I'm going to have to break the news to her when I get back home. But even though neither me or the Fire Lord will see you for a while it's nice to know that you're taking the first steps towards recovery."

Zardok then pointed at Avatar Korra who this whole time was sitting in the back of the courtroom not saying a single word. "My last word will be given to the Avatar. Please come forward Korra."

Korra walked slowly towards Zardok as she wondered what he possibly could have to say about her. "When I first saw you in my research I wanted to prove my assumption that you're the worst Avatar out of the entire lineup of peacekeepers. I was already spoiled with the knowledge and the overzealous admiration of Yangchen, Kiyoshi, Roku and Aang I suppose. I saw you as just a hot headed, idiotic replacement for the people that I read about growing up."

At first Korra thought that Zardok was just insulting her so she was about to speak up for herself but Zardok put up his hand to prevent her from speaking. "Please let me finish. But then in that moment when you saved me from those dark spirits that I created from my own spiritual imbalance and anger I had an epiphany. You're not a better or a worse Avatar than the others. You're just a different type of Avatar. Kiyoshi dealt out justice in times of imbalance, Aang was a savior in times of war, Kuruk enjoyed the time of peace he was given in the wake of Yangchen reign as the Avatar but you Korra. You didn't just enjoy a time of peace, you actively changed the world for the better in so many ways. You helped nonbenders get their rights, you connected spirits and humans more than ever before, you saved Republic City on at least three occasions and most importantly you rebuilt and defended a new Air Nation that you yourself helped recreate by opening the Spirit Portals! The airbenders were almost extinct at that point and they would've been entirely wiped out if it wasn't for you. So if you don't mind can I have one last hug before I go?"

"Sure. It's the least I can do." Said Korra. She put her arms around him and hugged Zardok with all of her tenderness and love. Zardok was then taken away by the police stationed in the Northern Water Tribe. Korra then put her fist into her palm and bowed in a sign of respect. "Go in peace."

Korra then left the courthouse and ran into the Tribe Chief Malina. "I just want to say thank you for letting my children help you on this journey. I hope it was a somewhat enlightening experience for them."

"You're welcome Chief Malina. Are you going to be fine in this place? I was worried about how the Northern Water Tribe would continue without its Chief."

"I can handle things here. It's going to take a while to fix everything but I'm trying to make the best out of a bad situation. At least I don't have my ex husband to worry about anymore."

Korra walked over to the snowmobile she used to get to the Northern Water Tribe only to find her Polar Bear Dog Naga there waiting for her. "Naga! You came here for me?"

Korra ran over to her companion and rubbed her belly causing Nagas tail to wag in excitement. Naga licked Korras face to show her appreciation for the relaxing belly rub. "Who's a good girl? You're a good girl!"

Tonraq, Senna and Asami all walked over to Korra as she was reuniting with Naga. "Korra. I think that you've matured quite a bit in these last few years young lady. I'm proud to be your father. You've bested the odds and proved to everyone that you're not the weak and emotionally overcharged Avatar you used to be. I wish I could do something to properly congratulate your accomplishment." Said Tonraq.

"Is there anything you want to do Korra? Anything you want at this point you can have it." Added Senna.

"Well I don't want a parade or a celebratory dinner thrown in my honor but there's one thing that I do want. Asami, I want to take you to an ice structure that I first saw when I was very young. I was only five years old when I discovered it with Naga. I thought that I wanted to show it to you before your visit is over. So can we go?"

Asamis eyes lit up in joy and she shook Korras hand. "Of course Korra. Where is the structure?"

"It's back in the South Pole. Naga can take us there again."

"We will await your arrival back at our home Korra. Trust me, I've got something very special planned for Tonraq back when we get home!" Exclaimed Senna.

Korra giggled as she knew what Senna was talking about. "You two enjoy your privacy in the tent. You have your love and I'll have my love." Korra mounted Naga with Asami and they rode off into the South Pole as fast as Naga could run.

The two women arrived at the South Pole and Korra got off of Naga to present the ice structure to Asami. The structure was a giant heart of ice that glowed in the sunlight and amazed Asami when she looked at it. "You see Asami. I rode around on Nagas back quite a bit as a young girl so I explored the Southern Water Tribe a lot in my free time. One day I rode a bit too far away from my family when I was joining my dad on a hunting trip. Naga got scared by a couple of penguins and she took me over to this structure. I initially thought that I wouldn't be found but as soon as I hugged Naga and showed her that she'd be okay the sunlight reflected off of the heart and showed my father where I was. I remember that day because it was the first time that I saw something that could bring people together in love. I just... I want you to remember me fondly if anything happens to me in the future. I want you to remember me for the virtues I have rather than the many, many flaws I have. I hope when you go back to Republic City to continue your career that you'll remember that there is a woman in the Water Tribe who has learned so many things about this world and who wishes to learn many other things before her life is over. A woman who has been considered the best and the worst Avatar by many around her. A woman who loves you more than she can put into words. A woman named Korra."

Asami was overcome with positive emotions after Korra made her articulate speech. She leaped off of Naga and cried tears of love and support. "I won't forget you Korra. Don't let anyone's opinions get to you. You'll always be my Avatar. Whether other people like you or not it really doesn't matter because you'll always be a hero to me. So what do you want to do now that we're here?"

Korra held onto Asami's hands in a similar way that she did when she entered the Spirit World with Asami. "Well I want to tell you that... I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So..." Korra got down on one knee and pulled a ceremonial ring out of her pocket. "I got this from Chief Malina before I went to court today. You helped me in my time of greatest need so I want to be by your side for as long as we both shall live. Asami Sato... Will you marry me?"

Asami was in shock and she cried even harder with joy as a romantic smile grew on her face. "Yes Korra! I will marry you! We can do it anywhere you want."

"For now I just want to have one last kiss before you head back to Future Industries. This was a weird way to bond some more as a couple but I hope you're okay with that."

"I wouldn't change a single thing." Korra and Asami leaned into each other's faces and delivered a passionate kiss that lasted for several seconds. While Korra kissed Asami firmly on the lips the sunlight reflected off of the ice heart in a rainbow pattern. The bright rainbow colors surrounded Korra and Asami as they finally ended their kiss and walked slowly back to Naga.

"I love you Korra."

"I love you too Asami."

The End


End file.
